Cut
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: i wrote this some time ago and it's rather short. Damon and Elena are cooking together at the boarding house; it isn't long before dinner plans heat up. One Shot. Note: I do not own Damon or Elena. Sadly.


"So is Stefan coming back tonight?"

Elena asked as she cut the tomatoes for the pasta. We decided to have dinner together tonight seeing as we were both going to be alone and she didn't feel like listening to John and Jenna scream and argue at each other over the kitchen table. She asked me this question as if she didn't know herself; I looked at her puzzled.

"I assume not, he is your boyfriend after all. You are on Stefan duty, not me."

I smirked and she continued cutting.

"Elena, you are awful quiet tonight, this dinner was your idea remember? Thrill me with conversation."

She laughed, a laugh I hadn't heard from her in awhile. It was a nervous laugh, followed by her tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh I don't know….Alaric and Jenna made up."

I smiled, "This I know."

"Well, I wasn't sure," she responded, not looking up from the cutting board.

What? Of course she knew; I was the one who talked to both of them. Odd. She was acting so, confusing. Very unElena.

"OUCH, Damn."

I spun around to see her fingers dangling in front of her, blood streaming onto the counter top and the tomatoes. I rushed to her aid, slipping a washcloth under her hand, bringing the wound up to my face to examine the cut and its depth. Her sent was so powerful; I tried hard to ignore it. I looked into her eyes; they looked so magnetic.

"I'm sorry, I should have gotten that myself," she managed to let out, while biting on her bottom lip coyly.

"I don't have a band aid," I stuttered slightly.

"That's ok," she breathed, stepping closer to me.

Her mouth dropped open a bit, I could see her tongue moving around slowly. I stared at her bloody digits for a bit, thinking, maybe this was a trick. No it couldn't be, this is Elena I was talking to. Her breathing got a bit heavier, eyes never leaving my face. What the hell, I thought, what's the worst that could happen. I brought her hand up to my mouth, slipping her crimson finger between my lips. Making eye contact with Elena, she let out a slight moan. I felt a stab of pleasure pulse through my body. Her blood was unbelievable, I had never tasted anything so delicious before in my life. I kept sucking until the blood stopped running. I lifted her arm and licked down to her elbow. Before I knew it she was pulling my face down to hers, devouring my lips. She sucked my lower lip, biting it until we both tasted blood. I moaned,

"God damnit Elena."

Her hands ran across my black button up shirt.

"Damon," she whispered. "Damon, please….Don't stop."

I looked stunned right at her. That beautiful face, the body I had so longed for was being offered up to me on a silver platter. I would have lied if I said my brother hadn't crossed my mind. I would also have been lying if I said I cared. I took her face with both my hands and kissed her, deep and passionate. Our tongues moved together back and forth. I tasted her blood and she tasted mine from the lip she bit. She began to undo the buttons on my shirt as I pushed my hands under her soft, grey, sweater.

"Take it off," she breathed.

I wonder if she meant my shirt or her sweater, but within seconds both were on the wooden floor. She kissed my chest, twirling her pink tongue around my nipples. I propped her up on top of the counter and began kissing down to her breast. I undid her white, lace bra and tossed it aside. Her perfect nipples were already erect and hard. My fingers danced over them, pulling them, pinching lightly. She sighed and I continued. Taking one and then the other into my mouth. I sucked them gently. She threaded her tiny fingers into my hair, pulling. Leaning back onto the counter, she helped me to undo her pants pulling them down to the floor. Her white lace panties stared up at me, begging me to come inside. I placed my hand on her pelvis and begin inching my hand inside. I felt her wetness, her shaven flesh, as I parted her folds. I grazed over her clit, stroking softly then putting pressure down onto her. She moaned louder, trembling under my touch. I leaned my hard erection onto her opening. She twitched.

"Damon…" she tried, breathless already.

I felt her foot trail up my pant leg, making me even more excited. I pulled my hand out of her panties and started to undo my belt. As I removed my pants, I looked down at Elena. Rubbing her breasts with her tiny hands, squirming on MY countertop, in MY kitchen. I pulled off my boxer briefs, exposing my hard erection. She continued to play with her chest and smile. I pulled her panties down her tan legs as I positioned myself on my knees in front of her entrance.

"Damon, I need you inside me."

I smirked, "Not yet, Elena, not yet, beautiful…." I trailed off, rubbing my check against her thigh.

Her scent was so strong, but her want for me was stronger. I traced over her clitoris with my tongue, pushing past her lips, entering her folds. She gasped; I pushed my face into her wetness. My tongue darting in and out of her as fast as my mouth could work. I rubbed her engorged nub with my thumb as she bucked under my grasp. I felt a warmth cascade over my face, and I tasted her sweet cum. I licked it all off her lips, her clitoris and her thighs as it ran down. She grabbed my biceps, pulling me up to meet her face. We kissed for a minute, she devoured her own taste off of my tongue and I was compelled by her forwardness. I felt her delicate hands grasp my hard cock.

"You're so big, I don't know, Oh God Damon…"

I pushed inside of her before she could stop me.

Her breathing quickened, I felt her nails dig into the skin of my back. Her slender legs wrapped around me as I pounded inside her. She screamed, I growled, feeling my fangs breaking through my gums. She was soaked all over me as I rocked her back and forth. Our breathing hard, sharp and deep. I felt like I was going to explode into fire.

"Elena, I don't know if I can control myself, your scent is to strong…" I saw the vein in her neck bulge as we shook.

"Take me Damon, Take me."

I took her then, lowering my lips to her neck. My teeth pierced her flesh, tearing into her skin. The vein pulsed under my teeth, and my mouth was filled with heat. Her sweet life ran onto my tongue, flowing down my throat. I could feel her inside me, in my lungs even. Her blood ran over her shoulder and down her breasts. It began trickling off the counter top, pooling into a puddle on the floor. I locked eyes with this goddess of a woman, her face said it all and I know mine did as well.

"I love you Elena," I spoke as my body convulsed and I spilled inside her.

We both came together, as I pulled her body towards mine, hugging her to my chest her eyes closed, her breathing heavy.

"I love you too," she whispered into me.

I closed my own eyes, kissing her head. Elena was mine. At last.


End file.
